eu2opiafandomcom-20200213-history
Wining and Mining
There is a whirring sound as a holodisc begins to load..... it isnt long before a projection loads up. It is a man with the look of a miner he is dressed in tatty overalls and his wearing dirty work boots. He is unshaven and has scruffy hair. He smiles shyly.* "Sir/Madam my name is Stanley and i am here to help you on the ways of galactic mining. You shouldn't worry about heading out with your mining ships as this can all be done digitally from the comfort of your HeadQuarters thanks to the latest satellite imaging." "There are a few things you need before you can begin mining asteroids. A ship with teh right components. a DX-1 engine (minimum warp engine required. Impluse is no good here), the Mining prototype laser and a cargo hold (cargo hold isnt really needed but you can carry a lot more resources if you have one.) So once you have these components built along with a chassis of your choosing youa re ready to start mining asteroids for resources." "Go to the fleet button at the bottom of the screen and then select your mining fleet as shown here." "Once you have selected your fleet input the coordinates of the asteroid(1) then click the send out fleet button(2) and your fleet is on it's way to the asteroid." "Once you reac the asteroid select your fleet again and not how there is a picture of three rocksand the name is now Asteroid. When you are at the asteroid the collect button should be white." "Press the collect button and a new page will appear giving you the opiton to mine for different periods of time. This page also shows you the resources on the asteroid and the collect speed." "Once you have Selected a time and pressed the collect button this screen will appear if you are successful (no-one else is mining at the same time)." "To get the cargo onto your planet you need to go to the fleet screen then select your mining fleet. (Once you have finished mining)." "Once you have selected your mining fleet click the saved co-ordinates drop down box then choose the first set of co-ordinates (named Home here) it is your Home planet. Once you have selected that, the co-ordinates of your home planet will be entered in the destination bar click send out fleet and your fleet will return home." "When your fleet has reached home Select it again via the fleet screen and this time the cargo button should be white." "After pressing the cargo button this screen should appear with the resources listed both on your planet and in your cargo hold. You can enter amounts to unload but for this tutorial we will just unload it all. Click Unload all." "Well i have taught you all you need to know about mining." *The whirring sound slowed down and eventually stopped altogether as the image of the Stanley faded away*